Homestuck General
] Title: Prince of Rage Strife Specibus: Bombkind, later Dildokind Age: 17~18 Fetch Modus: Captcha (must read the code on the back of the card before allowed to access items) Sprite: Eri Body Pillow + Calender → Seasonal Eri Typing Quirk: proper grammar and punctuation, sometimes bursts into fits of capslock ragetext; uses >implying when getting into an argument; types in olive green (#789922) Land: Land of Glass and Rubber (LOGAR) Consort: Unhatched turtle eggs Denizen: Shai'hulud Dreamself: Derse Exile: Forum Promoter = Personality = HSG is ridiculously moody, and the success of any sort of interaction with him is up to chance. Talk to him in the morning, he might be terse and non-communicative. Later, he might be playful and sociable. Later still, he may be venomous and hurtful. And, once in a while, well, he just might be the chilliest motherfucker you ever did meet. All of these different moods and habits combine to form a sort of collective person, with the general core qualities of wicked playfulness, subversiveness, a love of the non-conventional and a curious mind. Unfortunately, HSG’s reputation precedes him. Due to the nature of his mood, he’s mostly known for being kind of a ridiculous jerk. He would be the first to agree with this assessment, and also the first to disagree, laying a significant portion of the blame onto those who are too sensitive or those who he feels deserve his ire. He hates hypocrisy, loving to point it out in others, yet being strangely silent about his own faults. The irony is not lost on him, and he frequently, but internally, berates himself for it. A strange mix of self-loathing and self-superiority emerge, leading to conflicting feelings about both his own qualities and those around him. HSG’s policy on what he deems acceptable and unacceptable on a given day puts him at a weird position relative to the others. Something as innocuous as loving the trolls over the kids may set him off, but the craziest porn and most disturbing scenarios don’t at all faze him. On some level, he’s aware of the consequences of his behaviour. He alienates potential friends, infuriates those who do tolerate him, and generates no end of trouble for himself. Every day, he grows a bit lonelier and a bit more isolated from the rest of the world. But, in the end, this collection of moods and behaviours is “who he is.” What else can he do? So he drives himself, almost gleefully, down this isolationist and self-destructive path. How low can he get? Nobody knows, but he’s sure as hell going to enjoy the ride. = Appearance = = Character Relations = MSPA Forums Out of the three, HSG is probably on the best terms with MSPAF, at least when he makes himself visible. While MSPAF is a stickler for rules and HSG spends his days subverting them, HSG considers the other male a “good kid” and is oddly affectionate towards him. Here and there, he may do something to shock his young friend, but it’s never too serious and always well-intentioned. On some level, however, HSG resents MSPAF’s vocal and implied disapproval and disgust towards his seedier qualities, but tries not to let such resentment be known. He worries about MSPAF’s seeming lack of spine, genuinely concerned about the boy’s future in an environment that isn’t so sheltered. Tumblr HSG and Tumblr are alike in many ways. Both have a serious distain for the rules, both consider themselves somehow more mature than their counterparts, and both are filled to the brim with ridiculous bullshit. She is the one person who will not tolerate any of his bullshit, calling him out whenever he starts acting out of turn. At once, he loves and hates this, leading to ridiculous emotional confusion and difficulty sorting out his feelings. All he can do is respond in kind, calling her out on all her bullshit and pretence and setting up a wonderfully adversarial relationship. Tumblr’s affectations of acceptance, over-sensitivity, inflated identity and penchant for drama make her an easy target for HSG’s playful antagonism, taking every opportunity to offend her sensibilities or piss her off. Her’s obsession with shipping infuriates HSG; he expects it from DA but wishes Tumblr was “above” it all. Still, he sees her creativity/talent she pours into her works and genuinely admires it, though such admiration may be tainted with a twinge of jealousy. DeviantART DA has a crush on HSG. It is completely and totally non-requited. Almost everything she does and says pisses him off on a fundamental, instinctual level, and he has absolutely no reservations about making this known. She is oblivious all the while, and continues her assault. On some level, HSG realizes that DA doesn’t actually like him. She just likes her idea idea of him, of an angry yet lonely hero easily paired with the bubbly, happy-go-lucky-heroine. She doesn’t love him, she just ships herself with him. Just like her Japanese Animes. = Alchemisations = Tumblr's dildo && bomb = Dildoomsday Device